


longing is all that lasts

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Series: Chlonette Week [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, F/F, chlonette, lots of pining and that's all i can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Technology, Chloé decides, is an unnecessary evil. It’s a pain in the ass, and it couldn’t possible do any good.





	longing is all that lasts

Technology, Chloé decides, is an unnecessary evil. It’s a pain in the ass, and it couldn’t possible do any good. 

14-year old Chloé would probably  _ heavily _ disagree, considering she was constantly glued to the tacky, over-the-top, brand new models she used to tote around, but she wasn’t as dense anymore. She was tired of technology, of social media, but that was to be expected, considering she’d deal with thousands and thousands of death threats. 

This, though, was an entirely different reason to hate technology. 

November wasn’t as kind to Chloé as she hoped. It’d started out okay, since she’d continued seeing Marinette twice a week and texted her the rest of the days. They’d had coffee and even spent a night in Marinette’s apartment watching YouTube videos. 

And then Marinette had to fly to China, and now Chloé was left staring at her phone, hoping Marinette would have wifi long enough to snap Chloé back. 

The decision to create a new Snapchat had been daunting. Chloé had wondered if she really wanted to risk people finding out she was on social media again. She doubted she was emotionally equipped to deal with messages about how evil she was, and how she should die. 

But the idea of being able to see Marinette’s selfies she sent just to Chloé was too attractive, and she found herself creating a new account. The app itself had changed a lot, and Chloé was still getting used to its many, many features. She still hadn’t gotten a handle on seeing Marinette’s face on her screen, her heart bursting too much at the sight of those beautiful blue eyes, the slant of her nose, the lipstick she  _ always _ wore-

But, whatever. They weren’t in a relationship. It’s not like Chloé ached to kiss her lips and push her against a door or something along those lines. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Marinette flying to China for two weeks and contacting Chloé so little because she was too busy. 

Chloé had lived her life without Marinette for years. She wasn’t that dependent when they’d only met two months ago. They weren’t even  _ dating _ . 

Just. Hanging out and flirting. Normal friendship stuff. 

The act of constantly checking her phone for new messages was so foreign to Chloé, and yet there she was everyday without fail, picking up her phone at five second intervals in the hopes that Marinette had messages her. It was  _ pathetic, _ and  _ sad _ , and Chloé wholeheartedly blamed technology for the ache she felt in her soul when she spent her Wednesday nights alone. 

Logically she knew Marinette’s trip was a necessity. If only one of her cousins had been getting married, she could easily miss it. If it had only been two, she could’ve made an excuse and gotten out of it with minimal shame. 

But three cousins had planned their weddings close enough that Marinette and all other distant relative could attend all three with the smallest amount of financial loss. For her to miss all three would’ve been a crime to her reputation, and she could’ve kissed future interactions with her cousins goodbye. 

Chloé understands this, she  _ does.  _ But she hasn’t given herself the chance to be selfish in years, hadn’t really had much she can be selfish for. There is a deep longing that won’t leave her alone as she stares at her contact photo for Marinette. 

She shouldn’t  _ feel _ this selfish. Marinette isn’t her girlfriend, so where is the possessiveness even coming from?

_ From a desire to pull Marinette close, _ her mind whispers late at night, and she rolls over, pressing the pillow closer over her ears and blocking out her own screams. 

Feelings were the  _ only thing  _ in the _ entire universe _ worse than technology.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @queerinette


End file.
